


Jeder Anfang ist schwer

by LadyMorgan



Series: Das Spiel der ... Zwei Engel ohne Flügel [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: „Oh mein armer kleiner Welpe“, kicherte Gabe und streichelte ihm über den Kopf, aber bevor Dean zu eine Schlag ansetzen konnte verschwand er mit einem Lachen aus der Türe.Gabriel zog Cas in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, zum einen weil er ziemlich geknickt aussah und zum anderenweil Dean gerade zur Türe herauskam und er ihn so gerne ärgerte.





	1. Chapter 1

__

 

_‚Sein Blick kreuzt den des Schwarzhaarigen und er kann sich kaum mehr abwenden von diesen tiefblauen Augen, die ihm tief in die Seele zu blicken scheinen. Ihm ist kaum aufgefallen, dass er seine eigenen Arme auch und den Körper des anderen gelegt hat und diesen sanft an sich drückt._

_Er lächelt leicht, als Cas ihm erneut sanft durch das Haar streicht, seine Berührung fühlt sich so unglaublich gut an. Genießerisch reibt Dean den Kopf an seine Brust. Sie blicken sich an und wieder verlieren sie sich eine Ewigkeit in den Augen des anderen._

_Dean wollte etwas sagen doch Cas schüttelt nur leicht den Kopf und verschließt die Lippen des Dunkelblonden mit den seinen. Er erwidert den Kuss, zuerst sanft, dann immer leidenschaftlicher ...‘_

 

„Heilige Scheiße!“

Keuchend schreckte Dean im Bett hoch, fuhr sich verwirrt durch die Haare und starrte auf seinen Wecker.

„Heilige Scheiße“, wiederholte er und rieb sich die Augen, sein Herz raste.

Was sollte denn das? Warum träumte er von seinem Kollegen? Und wenn er schon von ihm träumte, warum dann so einen Traum?

Es war mitten in der Nacht, aber Dean konnte nicht mehr schlafen also stand er etwas genervt auf ging zum Kühlschrank und riss ihn auf.

_‚Bier oder Mineralwasser?‘_

Einige Male ließ er den Blick hin und herwandern, bevor er sich die Flasche Bier schnappte, sie öffnete, sich auf die Couch fallen ließ und den Fernseher einschaltete.

Gelangweilt zappte er durch die Kanäle, versuchte krampfhaft, sich abzulenken und nicht über seinen Traum nachzudenken, was aber nicht funktionierte.

Ja, er hatte Cas vor ein paar Tagen nackt gesehen. Und Cas ihn auch.

Der Abend wo sie bei Eva und Gabe waren und ‚Bang mit der Gang‘ praktizierten.

Zugegeben, auf der Convention hatte er ja das Maul ziemlich weit aufgerissen, so war er eben.

Das machte er immer, wenn er schüchtern und unsicher war. Er überspielte es.

_‚Danke Schauspielschule und Lebenserfahrung‘_

Aber als er am Abend alleine im Hotelbett lag und Zeit hatte es noch einmal zu überdenken, bekam er ein flaues Gefühl in der Magengegend.

Aber es war zu spät. Er hatte zugesagt, es gab kein Zurück mehr, denn sein Mund war wieder einmal schneller als seine Gedanken. Und außerdem wollte er sich vor seinen Kollegen keine Blöße geben.

Dean der Checker … diesem Image musste er zumindest nach außen hin treu bleiben.

Er war so nervös, als er mit seinen fünf Kollegen vor der Türe stand, aber abhauen? No way!

Aber es war nicht Eva oder Gabe die ihn nervös machten, als er nackt im Wohnzimmer zwischen den anderen stand. Sondern sein schwarzhaariger Serienpartner. Cas. Sein Engel.

Das Bier war leer, er holte sich eine zweite Flasche.

 

Seit Jahren versuchte er diese Gefühle die er hatte einzuordnen.

Vehement schüttelte er den Gedanken von sich, ob da vielleicht mehr sein könnte, aber …

Erstens war er nicht schwul, zweitens war Cas einer seiner besten Freunde, drittens war er nicht schwul. Natürlich wusste Dean Bescheid über die verkorkste Liebesbeziehung zu seiner Frau, schon vor seinem Geständnis im Green Room. Natürlich wusste Dean, davon, dass er früher auch mit Männern zusammen war … Womit wir zu Punkt vier kommen. Sein Freund hatte noch nie Andeutung in die Richtung gemacht, dass er mehr empfinden würde als Freundschaft. Punkt. Aus. Schluss.

Wurde erwähnt, dass sich Dean sowieso nichts mit einem Mann vorstellen konnte?

Und warum zum Teufel rührte sich sein Kleiner in seiner Hose wenn er an ihn dachte?

_‚Verdammt Cas!‘_

Seit dem ersten Tag, an dem Cas zu der Gruppe stieß war irgendetwas Besonders zwischen den beiden. Seit dem Tag, wo sich beide das erste Mal in der Scheune gegenüberstanden.

Das erste Mal, wo sich herausstellte, dass Cas einen Engel spielte und zu Deans Engel wurde.

Und es würde Destiel nicht geben, wenn die Fans es nicht auch mitbekommen hätten.

Aber Dean hatte sich immer dagegen gewehrt, hatte noch nie auch nur eine dieser Geschichten gelesen, weil er diese Gedankengänge nicht wahrhaben wollte, war am Anfang darüber verärgert und wütend, aber mittlerweile stand er dem Thema gleichgültig gegenüber, wenn nicht sogar eine kleine … winzig kleine Spur interessiert. Aber Cas war ein Mann, und Dean war nicht interessiert an Männern, das heißt, nicht in sexueller Hinsicht. Nein, denn wenn er genauer darüber nachdenken würde …

Waren es seine stahlblauen Augen, die wie er dachte, bis in seine Seele blicken konnten?

Waren es seine pechschwarzen Haare die verwuschelt von seinem Kopf abstanden und förmlich danach schrien, daß jemand mit seinen Fingern durchstreichelte?

War es sein warmer Atem, der ihm eine Gänsehaut verursachte, jedes Mal wenn er wie eine Feder an seinem Hals entlangstreichelte?

War es sein wunderschöner Körper, den Cas zwar immer unter dem blöden Trenchcoat verstecken musste, aber wahrscheinlich deswegen seine Fantasie zum Kochen brachte?

Und jetzt hatte er ihn nackt und in seiner ganzen Pracht gesehen und bekam das Bild nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, denn das Bild machte ihn geil.

Aber zu dem ganzen Problem, dass Cas ohnehin nichts von ihm wollte, kam ja auch noch der Fakt dazu, dass er sich mit Eva und Gabriel vergnügen konnte wann immer er wollte.

War er eifersüchtig? Ein klares ‚vielleicht‘ mit einer erhöhten Tendenz zu einem ‚ja‘.

„So und jetzt reißt du dich wieder zusammen“, schrie er sich selber an, „du hast eine Frau und Familie und Cas ist ein Mann!“

 

Cas’ Wohnwagen stand schräg gegenüber von Deans und es war zu dem Zeitpunkt wo sich seine Blase meldete und er kurz auf die Toilette verschwand. Er war zwar schlaftrunken, jedoch bemerkte er beim Zurückgehen, dass Licht in Deans Wagen brannte.

Nachdem er etwas getrunken hatte um seine Blase wieder aufzufüllen schnappte er sich sein Handy und wählte kurzerhand seine Nummer.

Dean sah am Tisch sein Handy vibrieren und stöhnte genervt.

_‚Das kann doch jetzt nicht wahr sein._

_Hat dieser Mensch tatsächlich übernatürliche Fähigkeiten, oder warum ruft er an?‘_

„Ja?!“

„Warum brennt bei dir Licht?“

„Konnte nicht schlafen. Albtraum.“

„…“

„Warum schläfst du nicht?“

„Volle Blase.“

„…“

„Was machst du?“

„Mit dir telefonieren.“

Die beiden Männer kicherten wie kleine Schuljungen.

„Wovon hast du geträumt?“

„…“

„Dean?“

„…“

„Nicht so wichtig. Ich … wir sollten schlafen, in ein paar Stunden müssen wir wieder.

Wir sehen uns.“

Mit diesen Worten hatte er aufgelegt und schmiss das Handy auf den Tisch.

Verdutzt sah Cas sein Handy an, bevor er schulterzuckend wieder in sein mittlerweile nicht mehr so warmes Bett kroch und versuchte noch ein paar Stunden totzuschlagen.

Nur war es auch für ihn nicht mehr leicht, einzuschlafen.

Seufzend schloss er die Augen und sah seinen Kollegen vor sich. Seine grünen Augen in denen er immer wieder versank, wenn er ihn immer wieder so lange anstarren musste … durfte …

Die unabsichtlichen absichtlichen leichten Berührungen, das strahlende Lächeln und seine witzige Art. Die unzähligen kleinen Sommersprossen die er gerne jede einzelne zählen würde.

Nicht unabsichtlich aber geistesabwesend hatte sich seine Hand in seine Unterhose geschoben und längst mit der Tätigkeit begonnen, bevor sich Cas dessen bewusst wurde.

Dean war seine heimliche Schwäche. Aber er würde es ihm gegenüber natürlich niemals äußern. Dazu war ihm die Freundschaft zu wichtig und er würde es nicht ertragen, von ihm abgewiesen zu werden.

 

Am nächsten Drehtag versuchte Dean Cas so oft wie möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Beim Dreh war er ganz Profi, aber es ging ihm nicht gut.

Er hatte schlechte Laune, zu wenig geschlafen und die Bier hätte er wahrscheinlich mitten in der Nacht auch nicht trinken sollen.

Außerdem hatte er Cas angemotzt, weil ihm etwas gegen den Strich ging, der daraufhin die

Welt nicht mehr verstand.

„****! In mein Büro“, rief Gabe verärgert und schloss die Türe hinter sich.

„Du hast kein Büro!“

„Doch. Befindet sich in meinem Haus. Oder hast du was Besseres vor?“

„Nein.“

Er hatte keine Lust zu reden, schon gar nicht über dieses Thema. Aber er ließ sich bereitwillig mit Gabriel mitschleifen.

„Wenn du mir jetzt einen Anschiss verpassen willst …“

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Gabriel schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich mit zwei Bier an den Tisch.

„Aber solltest du meinen Lover noch einmal anmotzen dann willst du dir nicht vorstellen, was dann passiert. Willst du darüber reden?“

„Nein.“

„Willst du mit Eva darüber reden?“

„Nein!“

„Willst du mit irgendjemanden darüber reden?“

„Nein du Nervensäge!“

Gabriel seufzte laut als er seinen Kollegen mit verschränkten Armen vor sich sitzen sah, der von Sekunde zu Sekunde genervter wurde.

„Brauchst du Sex?“

„…“

„Ha. Gezögert“, rief Gabe triumphierend und grinste über das ganze Gesicht.

„Willst du einen Mann oder eine Frau?“

„Gabe!“

„Bei Cas hat es funktioniert.“

„Was meinst du?“, fragte Dean vorsichtig.

„Na ja Sex. Er war schlecht drauf, hat Eva gesagt was er will und tataa. Alle waren glücklich.“

Er warf die Hände über den Kopf und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

„Du bist ein schlechter Mensch!“

„Pff … Ich kann damit leben“, schnaubte er amüsiert, „also?“

„Um des Friedens Willen. Hör mit der verdammten Fragerei auf!“

„Ok. Ich habe es verstanden.“

„Amen!“

„Komm mit, ich habe eine bessere Idee.“

Gabe zog ihn in sein Arbeitszimmer und hängte ihm eine Gitarre um.

Er selber schnappte sich auch eine und  Eva kam zu den Tönen von ‚Sister Christian‘ dazu.

Mit der Zeit wurde auch Dean wieder lockerer, denn die Musik machte ihm Spaß und er war in seinem Element. Alles in allem war er froh, dass er nicht alleine im Wagen sitzen und Trübsal blasen musste, sondern mit seinen Freunden seine Zeit verbringen konnte, die ihn für ein paar Stunden seine Sorgen vergessen ließen.

 

Der einzige der Trübsal blies war Cas. Warum hatte sich Dean heute so komisch verhalten?

Er schob es darauf dass er schlecht geschlafen hatte. Aber dennoch, ihm ging es schlecht, wenn es seinem Freund schlecht ging.

Als Dean wieder in seinem mobilen Zuhause war und im Bett lag, fing das Theater wieder an.

Unruhig wälzte er sich von einer Seite auf die andere, zählte Schafe, die sich immer wieder umdrehten und ihn mit blauen Augen anstarrten …

Alles in allem, er konnte lange nicht einschlafen.

 

„Cas, wir müssen reden … Hey, können wir uns unterhalten … Ich muss dir etwas sagen … Verdammt!“

Er spuckte die Zahnpasta aus, gurgelte mit Wasser, fuhr sich nervös über das Gesicht und starrte in den Spiegel.

_‚Ich kann ihm das nicht sagen. Ich will ihm das nicht sagen‘_

Genervt schnappte er sich seinen Mantel und warf die Türe hinter sich ins Schloss.

Er hatte heute einen kurzen Drehtag und verkroch sich am Nachmittag wieder in seinem Wagen.

Schlug sogar das Date mit Sam unter einem fadenscheinigen Vorwand aus, der ihn zum Eislaufen mitnehmen wollte, da ihn seine Familie besuchte.

Er hatte auf nichts Lust, starrte Löcher in die Wand, lag auf der Couch und warf Papierkügelchen in den Abfalleimer, oder zumindest versuchte er es. 

 

„Dean, bis du da?“

Missmutig stand er auf und öffnete Eva die Tür.

„Ich habe zu viele Muffins gebacken und die am Set sind versorgt.“

Mit einem Lächeln überreichte sie ihm einen Teller und er ließ sie eintreten.

„Wie sieht es denn hier aus? Denkst du weil es draußen nicht schneit, machst du hier drinnen einen auf Winter?“

Bei ihren Worten musste sogar Dean kurz lachen, bevor er sich wieder auf die Couch plumpsen ließ.

Eva setzte sich neben ihn und dann ging alles relativ schnell.

Dean küsste sie, nein er küsste sie nicht. Er steckte ihr gierig seine Zunge in den Hals, fummelte an ihrer Bluse und drückte sie in die Couch.

„Dean.“

Unbeirrbar machte er weiter bis sie ihn sanft aber bestimmt von sich stieß.

„Dean! Was ist denn los?“

„Es tut mir leid.“

Eva knöpfte sich ihre Bluse wieder zu und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Romantisch ist etwas anderes“, grinste sie und klopfte wieder neben sich, da Dean aufgesprungen war und sie reuevoll ansah.

„Schon ok. Was war das gerade?“

„Ich weiß es nicht … die Hormone vielleicht. Erzähl es bitte Gabe nicht, der hat mich ohnehin schon in der Mangel.“

„Schon gut.“

Normalerweise erzählten sie sich immer alles, aber da Dean der Ausbruch eben sowieso schon megapeinlich war, wollte sie nicht noch verschlimmern.

„Willst du darüber reden?“

„Nein.“

„Ja ich weiß dir geht es gut …“

Kopfschüttelnd rollte sie mit den Augen und holte beiden was zu Trinken aus dem Kühlschrank.

„Dass es dir aber an deiner Nasenspitze anzusehen ist, ist dir klar, oder?“

„Stress mit deiner Frau?“

„Nein.“

„Stress in der Arbeit?“

„Nein!“

„Machen wir ein Ratespiel?“

Dass es aus Dean schwerer herauszubekommen war als damals aus Cas wurde ihr langsam immer klarer. Aber noch gab sie nicht auf.

Sie hatte eine Vermutung, Gabriel hatte ihr erzählt wie er Cas an dem Abend fortwährend angeschaut hatte.

„Du wirst nicht gehen, bevor du es nicht weißt, oder?“

„Nein.“

Es herrschte eine Schweigeminute bis sich Dean laut seufzend innerlich aufraffte.

Er hatte Eva als loyalen, ehrlichen, gutmütigen und einfühlsamen Menschen kennengelernt.

Mit wem sollte er reden, wenn nicht mit ihr?

Eva legte einen Arm um Dean und zog ihn mit sanfter Gewalt näher.

„Ich kann noch nicht Gedanken lesen, mein Lieber.“

„Ich denke ich habe Gefühle.“

_‚Das ist schön, die haben wir alle‘_

Diesen Satz sprach sie aber nicht laut aus, sondern gab ihm die Zeit sich zu offenbaren.

„Ich habe sie so lange unterdrücken können, aber es geht nicht mehr. Es …“

Eva konnte sehen, dass er einen inneren Kampf austrug, aber sie wollte es von ihm hören.

„Ach ich weiß auch nicht. Vergiss es. Kannst du bitte gehen?“

Seufzend nickte sie, denn drängen wollte sie ihn auch nicht.

Solange er sich selber nicht eingestehen konnte was er wollte, hätte es auch keinen Sinn.

„Bitte sei nicht sauer. Ich kann nicht darüber reden“, wandte Dean ein, als er den leicht enttäuschten Ausdruck in Evas Gesicht sah.

„Bin ich nicht, Dean“, antwortete Eva verständnisvoll und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen, „aber wenn du reden willst. Du weißt ich bin immer da.“

„Ja, danke“, murmelte er verwirrt, setzte kurz ein Lächeln auf bevor Eva aus der Türe ging.


	2. Chapter 2

„Wie ist es gelaufen?“

Gabriel tunkte seinen Finger in die warme Schokolade mit der Eva ihre Muffins verzierte.

„Nichts, er hat mich rausgeschmissen“

Dann umarmte er seine Frau von hinten und küsste ihren Nacken. Eva lehnte sich glücklich nach hinten in die Umarmung und drehte sich lächelnd um, um ebenfalls ihre Arme um ihn zu legen.

Eva atmete tief den Geruch von ihrem Mann ein und fühlte sich zu Hause.

Einfach sicher und genau da, wo sie sein wollte.

„Also, wir können uns jetzt ins Schlafzimmer zurückziehen oder damit warten bis du hier fertig bist. Dann könnten wir jetzt den Plan besprechen. Was ist dir lieber?“ 

„Ich weiß nicht so recht. Was davon wäre dir denn lieber?“

„Ach Honey, am liebsten hätte ich dich in Schokolade getunkt ... Und würde dir den Plan erklären, während du dich vor Erregung schreiend unter mir windest.“

Der Plan konnte warten, genauso wie die Schokolade.

 

„Warum nicht?“, quengelte Gabriel am nächsten Morgen, als sie auf dem Weg zur Arbeit waren.

„Weil du die zwei nicht irgendwo einsperren kannst, bis sie sich küssend in den Armen liegen.

So etwas muss man vorsichtig machen. Der Plan wird gestrichen. Basta!“

„Mistelzweig?“

„Nein.“

„Kino?“

„Nein.“

„Wasserbomben … am besten mir irgendetwas Klebrigem?“

„Gabe!“

„Honey!“

„Wir werden sie nicht verkuppeln, das macht man als Teenager, in unserem Alter ist das peinlich.

Wir können ihnen zur Seite stehen, aber das müssen sie alleine machen!“

Er zog eine Grimasse und hielt seiner Frau die Tür zum Set auf.

„Ich meine es ernst Gabriel. Keine Dummheiten. Du würdest sie auseinanderbringen bevor sie überhaupt zusammenkommen.“

Eva kannte den diabolischen Blick in seinen Augen und zog ihn so nahe zu sich, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen berührten.

„Ist ja schon gut“, murmelte er mit einem Augenrollen.

_‚Toll‘_

Als Eva die Meute am Tisch versammelt sah, bemerkte sie nicht nur dass Dean schlecht drauf war, sondern auch Cas Augenringe hatte.

„Karin wird heute jede Menge zu tun habe“, schmunzelte sie mit einem Zwinkern und machte sich auf zu ihren Kollegen.

 

„Was ist los mit dir Dean, kannst du Cas nicht mehr in die Augen sehen?“

Der leicht spöttische Ton von Gabriel, als er eine Szene abbrach verstimmte Dean noch mehr.

Im Geiste gab er sich eine Ohrfeige und konzentrierte sich wieder. Er war ein Profi, und das würde er allen hier zeigen. Aber er bekam wirklich weiche Knie wenn er Cas anschauen musste.

„Sag nichts“, fauchte er Gabriel an, der sich auf der Toilette die Hände abtrocknete und Dean im Spiegel ansah.

„Oh mein armer kleiner Welpe“, kicherte Gabe und streichelte ihm über den Kopf, aber bevor Dean zu eine Schlag ansetzen konnte verschwand er mit einem Lachen aus der Türe.

Draußen sah er sich um, ob niemand feindliches in der Nähe war und zog Cas in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, zum einen weil er ziemlich geknickt aussah und zum anderen weil Dean gerade zur Türe herauskam und er ihn so gerne ärgerte. So war er nun mal.

Dean war gekränkt, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken und schlenderte er wieder zurück in den Drehraum.

Er war so ein Feigling, führte sich auf wie ein Teenager.

So konnte es nicht mehr weitergehen und Dean fasste einen Entschluss.

Mit klopfendem Herzen murmelte er Cas beim Mittagessen zu: „Heute nach Drehschluss im Park, ich muss mit dir reden.“

Cas nickte nur, denn er hatte Angst, dass jedes Wort seine Wut auf ihn verstärkte.

Und er wusste nicht einmal, was er angestellt hatte. Aber er würde es erfahren. Bald.

Zur vereinbarten Zeit war er am vereinbarten Treffpunkt, ging von einer Bank zur nächsten, setzte sich, schaute sich um, sah auf sein Handy, wartete.

Nichts. Kein Dean weit und breit. Cas wartete eine halbe Stunde, bis auch er wütend wurde.

Er riss sich aus seinen Gedanken, zückte sein Handy, gab Deans Nummer ein und hielt sich das Gerät ans Ohr.

„Du wolltest mir etwas sagen und jetzt steh ich hier alleine. Wo bist du?“

„Ich … ähm …“

„Du benimmst dich seit Tagen mir gegenüber wie ein Arsch. Was ist dein Problem? Habe ich dir was getan?“

„Hör zu … es …“

Cas atmete tief durch und schloss die Augen, bevor er ruhig fortfuhr:

„Verdammt Dean, wenn du jetzt nicht gleich mit der Sprache herausrückst, ich schwöre ich wer …“

‚Klick‘

Cas starrte ungläubig auf sein Handy. Dean hatte tatsächlich aufgelegt.

Der Ältere versuchte es erneut, aber dieses Mal war das Handy ausgeschaltet.

„Wieso regt mich das Ganze überhaupt so auf? Wenn er mir etwas zu sagen hat, wieso macht er es nicht einfach? Was könnte schon so schlimm sein, dass ich ausflippen könnte?“

Der Vogel am Baum gab ihm Recht und pfiff laut vor sich hin.

Cas ging wieder zurück, drehte sich um und überlegte kurz ob klopfen sollte, ließ es aber und schloss mit einem Seufzen die Türe hinter sich.

_‚Ich bin so ein verdammter Feigling!‘_

Dean lief in seinem Trailer auf und ab, setzte sich hin, stand wieder auf, lief einmal quer durch den Raum, nur, um sich dann wieder hinzusetzen.

Er war nervös. Drei Anläufe brauchte es, bis er die Klinke der Tür drückte, auf die andere Seite des Weges ging und bei Cas an die Tür klopfte.

Ohne ein Wort deutete er in sein kleines Heim und Dean trat ein.

„Schön, können wir nun zum Grund deines Besuches kommen?“

Mit einem lauten Seufzen ließ er sich auf die Couch plumpsen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken.

„Es tut mir leid Cas.“

„Was?“

Eigentlich wollte er wütend sein, oder zumindest gekränkt.

Aber als er Dean wie ein Häufchen Elend vor sich sitzen sah, konnte er nicht anders und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Das was wir zwei immer konnten, war reden, also rede mit mir Dean!“

Der Ältere sprach ruhig und gab ihm die Zeit die er brauchte.

Sie sahen sich in die Augen. Verloren traf auf Aufmunternd.

Deans Blick schweifte zu seinen Lippen. Das Herz pochte in seinem Kopf.

_‚Würde ich es ertragen, wenn er mich jetzt von sich stößt?‘_

Bevor er seinen Gedanken zu Ende denken konnte, hatten sich seine Lippen auf die des Schwarzhaarigen gelegt und beide sahen sich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

Es dauerte keine drei Sekunden und Dean wartete noch weitere drei Sekunden bevor er aufsprang und Hals über Kopf den Trailer verließ, in seine Wohnwagen rannte, die Türe hinter sich abschloss und sich keuchend gegen die Türe lehnte.

_‚Ich bin so ein verdammter Feigling!‘_

 

Als Cas das erste Mal blinzelte war Dean weg.

_‚Was war das gerade?‘_

Er leckte sich über die Lippen, fühlte noch immer die Anwesenheit des anderen und dachte an die letzte Minute.

Dean wollte mit ihm reden. Dean hatte ihn versetzt. Dean wollt mit ihm reden. Dean hatte ihn geküsst. Dean war abgehauen.

Cas war verwirrt. Nicht, dass er sich nicht gewünscht hätte, dass ihn Dean küssen würde …

Gut, Cas hätte ihn zurückhalten können, aber nicht nachdem er ihn wie ein verschrecktes Tier angesehen hatte das gerade in die Falle gegangen war.

„Eva? Seid ihr zu Hause. Ich komme vorbei.“

Seufzend steckte er sein Handy wieder in die Hosentasche, schnappte sich Mantel und Schuhe und machte sich auf zu seiner Seelentrösterin.

 

„Gabe, lös dich von deinem Computer, Cas kommt vorbei“, schrie Eva in den Gang.

„Muss ich duschen gehen?“, rief er zurück.

„Schwachkopf“, lachte sie leise und schüttelte den Kopf.

_‚So wie Cas sich angehört hatte, gab es nicht viele Möglichkeiten‘_

Kaum hatte sie ihren Gedanken zu Ende geführt, klingelte es auch schon an der Haustüre.

Mit hängenden Schultern und einem dünnen Lächeln stand Cas vor der Türe, seine Hände in die Hosentaschen vergraben.

„Warum kann er nicht einfach …“, stammelte er aufgebracht und Eva nahm ihn tröstend in die Arme, denn er war wirklich den Tränen nahe.

Er blinzelte seine aufsteigenden Tränen weg, folgte ihr ins Haus, erzählte ihnen die ganze Geschichte und die Stimme des ansonsten so fröhlichen Mannes wurde immer leiser, bis sie schließlich verstummte.

„Und er ist einfach abgehauen?“

Gabriel legte tröstend einen Arm um seinen Freund, damit dieser sich an seine Brust kuscheln konnte.

 

Alsbald der Alkohol die erste Welle an tröstender Wärme in seine Eingeweide geschickt hatte, ging es Dean ein wenig besser.

Er saß auf der Couch, drehte gedankenverloren das Glas Whiskey in seiner Hand und dachte nach.

Schnell trank er noch einen Schluck, denn die nackte Panik überfiel ihn plötzlich.

Cas musste ihn jetzt für komplett bescheuert halten.

Was wäre, wenn er mit seiner unbedachten Handlung ihre Freundschaft zerstört hatte? Dean würde es nicht ertragen.

Das gemeinsame Schauspielen, die gegenseitige Unterstützung, bei allem, was sie taten und durchmachten.

Die Überraschung, als er ihn geküsst hatte und die ganzen kleinen Situationen in der Vergangenheit, in denen Cas auf Abstand gegangen war, als er ihm zu nahe kam. 

Er schwamm in einem Gedankenmeer und wusste sich keinen Ausweg mehr.

Tränen begannen in ihm aufzusteigen, als er sich ausmalte, dass alles vorbei sein könnte.

Dean fand die Wirkung von Alkohol auf seinen Körper teils faszinierend und teils leicht bedrohlich.

In der Verfassung würde er nur sehr schlecht denken können (geschweige denn geradeaus gehen).

So entschloss er sich aufzuhören und das einzig richtige aus dieser Situation zu machen.

Die heiße Dusche machte ihn zwar wieder wacher, ließ aber die Tränen nicht versiegen und sie mischten sich mit dem Wasser, denn das ‚was-wäre-wenn‘ war präsenter als je zuvor.

Aber das ‚was-wäre-wenn‘, würde er nie herausfinden wenn er es sich benahm wie ein verdammter Feigling.

 

„Eva?“

Zitternd hielt er sein Handy ans Ohr und schluckte laut.

„Kann ich zu dir kommen? Ich brauche jemanden zum Reden.“

Eva war froh, dass er anrief, denn so konnte es nicht mehr weitergehen.

„Vielleicht sollte ich dir sagen, dass Cas auch hier ist.“

„…“

„Dean?“

„…“

„Komm her, redet euch aus. Wir sind hier. Er ist total aufgelöst und du auch. Gib dir einen Ruck.“

„Ja, Gruppentherapie“, schmunzelte Gabe, worauf Ihm Eva einen wütenden Blick zuwarf.

Das war der Grund warum Gabe dieses Gespräch nicht führte.

Dean liefen erneut die Tränen über die Wangen als er sie so warm und tröstend reden hörte.

Was hatte er zu verlieren? Er musste jetzt klar Schiff machen. Es blieb ihm keine andere Möglichkeit. Er konnte nicht ewig vor seinen Gefühlen davonlaufen, denn mittlerweile war er bereits auch körperlich in einer schlechten Verfassung.

„Ok. Bis gleich.“


	3. Chapter 3

Mit einem Kuss und einer festen Umarmung empfing Eva Dean, nahm ihn an der Hand und beide gingen ins Wohnzimmer.

Cas und Gabe saßen bereits am Tisch und vor jedem stand eine Tasse heißer Kaffee.

Eine Weile herrschte Stille, bis der Ältere sich ein Herz fasste und zu stammeln anfing.

„Hey … ähm, also, tut mir leid, wie ich eben reagiert habe. Ich war nur so überrascht, ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass du, also ich meine, und dann warst du weg … und du warst so neben der Spur und ich … also …“

Cas nahm einen großen Schluck Wasser, holte tief Luft und fuhr fort.

„Du bist einer meiner besten Freunde. Du spielst meinen besten Freund. Wir umarmen uns, wir halten Händchen für Foto-Ops, wir haben freundschaftliche Küsschen dort und da. Ich fühle mich vollkommen wohl damit, mit dir.“

Dean blickte nicht auf als Cas redete, da er nicht wollte, dass Cas sah, wie aufgelöst er wirklich war. Sein Herz schlug in seiner Kehle, seine Hände schwitzten und er nahm all den Mut, den er aufbringen konnte und murmelte.

„Reicht mir nicht.“

„Was?“

Er sah auf und Cas direkt in die  Augen und als er die Fragezeichen sah atmete er tief durch, bevor er weitersprach.

„Es reicht mir nicht mehr. Ich habe es mir lange nicht eingestehen wollen, aber … also …

Verdammt Cas, da ist etwas, was ich mir selber noch nicht erklären kann … aber ich möchte es herausfinden … mir dir.“

Die letzten Worte waren nur mehr geflüstert und Gabe nahm Eva stumm an der Hand und ging mit ihr die Treppe hoch.

 

„Lassen wir die beiden alleine. Ich muss dir etwas zeigen.“

Mit einem Grinsen schmiss er seine Frau auf das Bett und deutete auf die Decke.

„Du bist verrückt“, lachte sie als sie sah, dass mindestens zehn Mistelzweige dort klebten.

„Du musst mich jetzt ununterbrochen küssen“, kicherte er und Eva ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten.

 

Cas war in den letzten paar Minuten, Stunden und Tagen so verzweifelt gewesen.

Hatte sich alles Mögliche in seinen Gedanken ausgemalt, mit dem er seinen Freund verärgert hatte.

Aber das ... Das hätte er niemals erwartet und er musste für einige Momente darüber nachdenken, was Dean gerade für eine Bombe abgeworfen hatte.

Dean war noch angespannter als vorher, als Cas ihn nur anstarrte und nichts sagte.

Es kam ihm wie eine wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bevor sich schließlich ein kleines Grinsen auf das Gesicht des Älteren schlich und er näher rückte.

Dennoch blieb Dean skeptisch.

„Lachst du mich an oder aus, denn wenn es letzteres ist, ich schwö-“

Weiter kam er nicht mehr, denn Cas’ Lippen hatten sich auf seine gelegt.

Nur kurz, nur angedeutet, aber Bestätigung genug für Dean, der in Reflex die Augen geschlossen hatte, leise seufzte und sie langsam wieder öffnete.

„Heißt das?“, fragte er vorsichtig und Cas nickte.

„Lass uns herausfinden, wohin das führt.“

Beiden fiel ein tonnenschwerer Stein vom Herzen als sie sich glücklich und erleichtert anlächelten.

„Lass uns nach Hause gehen. Ich habe ein Bett“, flüsterte Cas und zwinkerte aufreizend.

„Glaubst du, ich hüpfe gleich am ersten Abend mit dir in die Kiste, willst du mich nicht erst auf ein Date einladen?“

„Wir kennen uns seit zehn Jahren, das Date kannst du streichen.“

Bevor sie sich aber in Cas’ Bett begaben, schrieben sie Eva und Gabe noch eine kleine Notiz.

Denn stören wollten sie die beiden auch nicht.

 

Es war bereits dunkel, der Schnee knirschte unter ihren Füßen, als Cas mit etwas zitternden Händen seinen Wagen aufschloss.

„Ähm … mach es dir bequem.“

Als er neben Dean saß, wurde ihm klar, dass er es war, der die Initiative ergreifen musste, denn Dean saß stocksteif und etwas verängstigt da und er konnte beinahe seinen rasenden Herzschlag hören.

Aber nicht nur Dean war nervös. Wie oft hatte sich der Schwarzhaarige das schon vorgestellt und jetzt ... unglaublich.

 

Etwas mulmig war Dean bei dem Gedanken, dass er in einigen Sekunden einen Mann küssen würde. Er war nervös. Ach was, er hatte eine Scheiß Angst. Aber er war auch so unglaublich neugierig.

Wie oft hatten sie schon hier zusammen gesessen, wie oft hatten sie herumgealbert wie zwei kleine Kinder und jetzt war alles nur noch verkrampft weil keiner wagte, den ersten Schritt zu machen oder einen Fehler zu machen.

„Brauchst du Alkohol?“

Dean kicherte schüchtern, aber versuchte seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen.

Aber was er machte war … er stand auf, schaltete die kleine Lampe an und die Festbeleuchtung aus.

Nervös blickte er auf Cas hinunter, der aufstand und die Distanz zwischen ihnen langsam verringerte.

Der Jüngere ging einen Schritt zurück, fühlte den Tisch an seinem Hintern und stützte sich mit beiden Händen an der Oberfläche ab. Ihm wurde klar, dass es jetzt keine Fluchtmöglichkeit mehr gab.

Cas griff mit beiden Händen seine Handgelenke und beugte sich näher zu ihm, sah ihm noch einmal tief in die Augen bevor er sie schloss und seine Lippen auf die des Dunkelblonden legte.

 

Dean leckte sich noch einmal schnell über seine trockenen Lippen bevor er das weiche Fleisch seines Freundes spürte. Langsam bewegten sie sie gegeneinander, wie in einem

Filmkuss aus den 1930ern.

Dean öffnete leicht seine Lippen als er die feuchte Zunge seines Gegenübers spürte und erlaubte ihm sie sie zu teilen und weiter vor zu forschen.

Ein Zittern durchzuckte seinen Körper und er konnte sein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken.

Hatte er es sich so vorgestellt? Ein definitives ‚Ich habe es gehofft‘

Cas musste leicht schmunzeln, nahm Deans Hände und legte sie auf seine Hüften.

Mit den seinen streichelte er über seine Oberarme zu seinen Schultern, legte sie sanft in seine Nacken und erntete ein erneutes Stöhnen von dem Jüngeren.

Dean wurde mutiger, die Finger klammerten sich stärker an ihn und er war froh, dass er am Tisch lehnte, denn ihm wurde schwindelig.

_‚Ich küsse einen Mann und es fühlt sich so gut an‘_

Zuerst vorsichtig, dann immer beherzter und tiefer drang seine Zunge in die feucht-warme Mundhöhle vor und schmeckte ihn, und Cas schmeckte gut.

Sie hielten sich aneinander fest, all ihre Zuneigung und das unterdrückte Verlangen nach dem anderen lagen in diesem Kuss.

Irgendwann lösten sie sich voneinander, heftig atmend und schauten sich in die Augen.

Dann fing Cas an zu grinsen und beide fingen an zu lachen.

Ungeduldig schob er dann seine Zunge wieder zwischen seine Lippen und setzte den Zweikampf in Deans Mund fort, zog ihn auf die Beine und drückte ihn an die nächste Wand.

„Sag stopp, wenn …“, keuchte er atemlos und versuchte seinen Pullover über den Kopf zu ziehen ohne ihre Münder länger als unbedingt notwendig voneinander zu trennen.

Cas konnte nicht glauben, was gerade passierte. So lange hatte er sich das gewünscht.

Er hatte Dean schon oft oben ohne gesehen, sei es im Sommer beim Grillen oder am See, aber ihn jetzt berühren zu dürfen …

Fasziniert von seinen breiten Schultern und der festen Brustmuskulatur schickte er seine Finger auf Wanderschaft und erntete ein erneutes wohliges Stöhnen.

„Cas“, flüsterte er und machte sich an seinem Hosenbund zu schaffen.

Seine Finger zitterten, sein ganzer Körper zitterte. Er war so ungeduldig, nervös und unglaublich erregt. Seine Finger streiften Cas’ Ohr, glitten seinen Nacken herab, über die straffe Haut seines muskulösen Oberarmes.

 

Er wurde kribbelig unter Cas’ Blick und auch rot, als er nackt vor ihm stand.

Der Schwarzhaarige konnte nicht anders, musste diese personifizierte Versuchung anstarren.

„Du bist perfekt“, flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr und bescherte ihm eine Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper, als er seine Zunge über seinen Hals streicheln ließ.

„Cas!“

Dean schloss die Augen und warf den Kopf leicht gegen die Wand, als er die Hand seines Engels an seinem Penis spürte.

Cas war ebenso hart und entledigte sich den Rest seiner Kleidung, drückte sich an seinen Freund und rieb ihre Mitten aneinander.

_‚Was machst du eigentlich hier Dean, du hast eine Frau zu Hause‘_

In Deans Kopf herrschte Chaos und er war sich plötzlich nicht mehr so sicher, ob er das machen sollte.

Aber es fühlte sich einfach gut an. Und verdammt richtig. Er wollte es und er würde es seiner Frau schon erklären, sie würde ihn verstehen. Dessen war er sich zu 99,7% sicher.

 

Doch bekam auch Cas augenblicklich mit, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Dean schien Angst vor dem nächsten Schritt zu haben. Mit sanfter Gewalt zog er ihn näher zu sich und sah ihn ernst an.

„Dean, wir müssen das nicht tun, wenn du nicht willst.“

Niemals hätte er ihn zu irgendetwas gezwungen, was er nicht auch gewollt hätte.

Nichts wollte er sehnlichster als Dean. Ihn zu spüren, ihm so nahe wie möglich zu sein.

Aber wenn das nahe genug für den Jüngeren war, dann würde das auch für Cas ok sein.

„Doch, ich will es.“

In einer geschickten Bewegung hatte er Cas auf das Bett geworfen und begann seinen Körper zu erkunden. Der Ältere kratzte sein letztes bißchen Selbstbeherrschung zusammen und drehte sich mit ihm, leckte seine Ohrmuschel und raunte tief. „Am liebsten würde ich dich jetzt einfach nehmen.“

Bei diesen Worten griff er fest um den Penis seines Freundes und begann zu massieren.

Dean schluckte und sah ihn an. Mit einem Schlag hatte ihn seine Nervosität wieder eingeholt und zugegeben, er hatte Schiss. Vielleicht ging das alles doch zu schnell? Vielleicht …

„Aber ich sehen, dass du Angst hast. Wovor Dean? Du kannst mir vertrauen.“

Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, wollte aber auch nicht als Weichei dastehen.

Und so versuchte er sich dem forschendem Blick seines Engels zu entziehen und umarmte ihn leise seufzend.  

„Du weißt es selber nicht, habe ich Recht? Keine Angst, es wird nicht wehtun, dafür sorge ich

… ich habe eine Idee.“

Cas küsste sich wieder hinunter und Dean vergrub seine Hände in dessen Haaren.

„Entspann dich Dean.“

Deans Stöhnen wurde lauter als der Schwarzhaarige seinen Kleinen in den Mund nahm und leicht zu lecken begann. Er spreizte seine Beine weiter, sodass Cas mühelos dazwischen rutschen konnte.

Erwartungsvoll reckte er ihm seine Hüften entgegen und drückte den Hinterkopf noch fester in das Kissen.

„Cas!“

Der leicht bettelnde Ton in Deans Stimme erregte Cas noch mehr.

Aber er ließ von ihm ab und küsste sich wieder nach oben.

„Wenn du mich willst, nimm mich“, flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr, begleitet von einem tiefen Stöhnen, das Dean erzittern ließ.

 

Ok, für sein erstes Mal mit einem Mann sollte also er den aktiven Part übernehmen.

Aber er wusste doch gar nicht was … wie …

Cas’ warme Hände übernahmen das, als er ihm ein Kondom überrollte und sich selber mit Gleitgel kurz öffnete. Dean starrte fasziniert und erregt und musste sich stark konzentrieren um nicht vorher schon alles zu vermasseln, als Cas sich auf ihn setzte, seinen Penis nahm und an die Öffnung dirigierte, die sofort nachgab um ihm Einlass zu gewähren.

„Fuck!“

Beide Männer schlossen kurz die Augen als sie vollkommen vereint waren.

Cas bedeckte Deans Gesicht mit Küssen, die schließlich in einem leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss endeten, der immer intensiver wurde.

„Du fühlst dich gut an Dean“, keuchte Cas und begann sich langsam zu bewegen.

Zuerst bewegten sich ihre Hüften sanft und im Einklang, aber mit der Zeit wurden die Bewegungen wilder und unkontrollierter.

Die forschen Finger wanderten über Deans Oberkörper und drückten leicht seine Brustwarzen, was er mit einem tiefen, zufriedenen Summen kommentierte.

Beide waren trainiert, ihre lauten Geräusche zurückzuhalten.

„Schneller Dean!“

Deans Hand fand Cas’ Erregung und fing im Takt mit seinen Stößen an zu pumpen.

Dieser hatte seine Hände tief in die Hüften des Dunkelblonden gegraben, hinterließ Kratzer und trotzdem dass es weh tat fühlte es sich so unglaublich gut an.

Das laute und tiefe Atmen hatte von beiden Besitz ergriffen und sie sahen sich in die Augen.

Blau traf auf Grün und trotz der spärlichen Beleuchtung leuchteten sie intensiver als je zuvor.

„Ich kann nicht mehr Cas, ich muss …“

„Schh … lass es einfach passieren.“

 

Die Hitze die Dean durchflutete und die elektrischen Impulse, die durch seinen Körper zuckten waren zuviel und mit einem unterdrückten Schrei in seinen Handrücken kam Dean.

Die Wellen der Erregung erfassten einige Augenblicke später auch den Älteren und beide genossen die Nachwehen ihres Orgasmus.

Immer noch nach Luft ringend, stützte Cas sich auf Deans Brust, sah ihm tief in die Augen.

Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als dieser seinen Blick auffing.

Hauchzart drückte der Schwarzhaarige einen Kuss auf die Lippen des Jüngeren. Es benötigte keine Worte, damit beide wussten, was sie empfanden, denn sie konnten es in den Augen des jeweilig anderen lesen.

„Nächstes Mal bist du aber das Mädchen, damit das klar ist...“, murmelte Cas.

Langsam löste auch Dean seine festgekrallten Finger und betrachtete ein wenig schuldbewusst die roten Abdrücke.

„Sieht so aus, als hätte ich dich markiert“, kicherte er verlegen.

„Mir gefällt der Gedanke“, schmunzelte Cas und kuschelte sich an Dean.

„Das war fantastisch.“

Dean hätte noch ewig in diese Augen blicken können, wenn ihn nicht langsam die Müdigkeit übermannt hätte. Seine Augen fielen zu und er bemerkte es kaum noch, dass Cas ihn sanft auf die Stirn küsste, dann seinen Kopf auf Deans Brust legte und ebenfalls die Augen schloss.

 

Im nächsten Teil ...

Eva hatte das perfekte Geschenk zu ihrem Jubiläumstag für ihren Mann


End file.
